Winx Club: Fairy Sister to The Trix (All of Season One)
by Empress Angel of Darkness
Summary: This takes place when Bloom first went to Alfea. When she first meets the girls and guys. They also meet a girl who know the Trix by name but won't tell why or how. As time goes on will the answer be revealed? Note: The rated part could go up just a warning to younger readers.
1. Characters

Characters From the show:

Alfea Instructors

Headmistress Faragonda

Ms. Griselda Head of Discipline

Professor Palladium

Professor Wizgiz

Professor DuFour

Professor Eldora

Librarian Barbatea

Nurse Ofelia

Chef Sfoglia

Cloud Tower Instructors:

Head Mistress Griffin

Professor Ediltrude

Professor Zarathustra

Professor Bittersmoke

Red Fountain Instructors:

Head Master Saladin

Professor Codatorta

Winx Club:

Bloom: A girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her civilian outfit is a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep. Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

Stella: Princess of Solaria. Has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

Flora: Has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves.

Musa: A girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her civilian outfit consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt.

Tecna: A girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

Specialists:

Sky: Prince of Eraklyon. He has fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His normal outfit is pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves. Wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform during missions and normal classes, and he has a blue stone holding the cape.

Brandon: A young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes. Wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform while on missions. The jewel clasp on his cape is green.

Timmy: A lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. Wears a traditional Red Fountain uniform just like the others, with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape. When hover-biking, he wears orange helmet.

Riven: He has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. Wears a white muscle shirt which ends just above his navel with maroon pants and matching sneakers. Wears a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red.

Trix:

Icy: She has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears white eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. Her witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow.

Darcy: She has long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She also has yellow eyes. She wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears glasses with yellow lenses. Her shoes are black, purplish boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose down to her waist. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she is wearing a cape. Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same.

Stormy: Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. She wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. Her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same height as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a choker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties

My Character:

Winter: She has light blue almost white hair that goes to the back of her knees in length. She has light blue eyes. She wears black camisole with a black, white, and gray vest, blue jeans, black hat with a bow on it, blue jeans, black ankle boots that are over her jeans a bit, and a necklace that is blue with a white snowflake on it. Her Winx form is a light blue dress, she has light blue ankle boots with no laces, her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail held with a white-tube piece, and her wings are white and look like two different snowflakes. She is the fairy of ice. She is a fourth sister to the Trix. To them she is too good to be one of them.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day at Alfea

Chapter One: First Day at Alfea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for Winter who has a dark secret that the Winx don't know but the Trix know it. Also I am writing this in Winter's POV. If she texts it will be in bold. Everything else will be normal. The replies to her texts with be in italics so will her thoughts but they will be a part of paragraphs this time.

 _Wow this place is so cool! I can't believe that I get to go here! I just hope my sister's aren't mad that I am a fairy!_ I was in line behind a blonde and a girl with Orange hair. I hear them talking about something but it didn't sound important to me at least. I finally came up to the lady that they were talking too.

"What is your name young lady?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"Winter of the Ice Kingdom" I said.

"Alright, let's see if your name appears on the list. Winter, Winter. Are you nervous young lady?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"Just a little." I said.

"There you are. Winter of the Ice Kingdom. You can go in.

"Thank you." I said hurrying away.

In the court Yard waiting for Ms. Griselda to start orientation.

"This school will be your home for the next five years. But, this home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based discipline. Disregard these rules and I will personally escort you to the front gate. This is not a magician school. You're not here to learn hocus focus. Consequently, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place you may display your powers is in your classroom under teacher supervision." Ms. Griselda said then shouts, "It that clear, Princess Stella?"

We all look at a window showing the Potions laboratory destroyed.

"Thanks to you and your antics, the Potion laboratory will not be accessible until the next month at the earliest. Now, I think you know what not to do, if you wish to stay. Huh?" Ms. Griselda said.

"You did that?" I heard the girl with orange hair say.

"So? My father paid for all the damages." The blond said.

Four professors and Headmistress Faragonda walk up.

"Sorry, I'm late, I hope you'll excuse me." Headmistress Faragonda said.

"Ladies, here comes your Headmistress. Attention!" Ms. Griselda said.

"Oh really there's no need to be so stodgy. I hope Ms. Griselda hasn't frighten you too much. Welcome to Alfea! The best fairy school in the whole of Magix. Mind you, it's also the only one. Come on in, ladies." Headmistress Faragonda siad.

I apparently get to the room last and a girl with brown hair making a carrot grow and give it to a little blue bunny.

"Seems that I am the last one to arrive." I said.

"Apparently so, I am Stella and you are?" the blonde siad.

"Oh Winter of the Ice Kingdom." I said

"Nice to meet you, I am Muse." A girl with blackish blue hair said.

"I am Tecna." The girl with magenta hair said.

"I am Varanda and the hungry little blue bunny is Kiko" The girl with orange hair siad.

"I am Flora." The girl with brown hair said.

"Speaking of food, what do you say we eat out tonight? It'll be our way of celebrating the new school year." Stella said.

"Great idea, that'll give us a chance to get to know one another." Flora said.

"It would be pretty awesome." I said.

"Anyone for pizza?" 'Varanda' said.

"What's Pizza?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Flora asked.

"It's the national dish of Callisto… More or less." 'Varanda' said.

We take the bus to Magix.

"Magix station! Last stop, please transfer here!" The bus driver said.

"Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes?" 'Varanda asked.

"Yes, go ahead, take a look." Tecna said.

"You look disappointed." Musa points out.

"Of course I'm disappointed. This is it? Magix? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" 'Varanda said.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Well, what did you expect?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. Dragons, gnomes, wizards, shops full of magic wands…" 'Varanda' said.

"But that's fairy tales' stuff. This is the real world. Here everything lives off its own magical energy. Magic is everywhere." Stella said.

A car comes towards 'Varanda.' 'Varanda' moves out of the way. The driver of the car uses magic to create another space for parking his car.

"Good heavens." 'Varanda' said.

"If you want to see it, you just gotta look." Stella said.

"And now, let's eat." Flora said.

We get to a food stall.

"I don't understand why my cell's not working. You see, I press down the number and nothing happens." 'Varanda' said.

"Let me have a look. I'm very good with electronic stuff." Tecna said.

After a bit Tecna begins to laugh.

"Tecna, what's so funny?" Musa asked.

"This is prehistoric technology. Where did you get that thing?" Tecna asked.

"But… it's the most recent model." 'Varanda' said.

"If you say so." I said looking at my phone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, that was rude." Tecna said.

'Varanda' goes to go use a pay phone to call her parents. After a while we start wondering were 'Varanda' was. It was decided that I would wait for them to come back by a fountain not far from where we were. After a bit of waiting I saw a small thread of magic that connects me to my sisters when we are near each other. I just guessed that they were there to eat as well so I didn't think anything about it. After a little bit the girls come back with 'Varanda.'

"Bloom, are you alright? Its okay you're safe now. You know Bloom, for an earthling, I must admit you did well. You were very brave!" Stella said.

"Stella!" Flora, Tecna, Musa and I said together.

"Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Callisto?" Flora asked.

"Er… Well, I might have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background. I'll explain everything on our way back to Alfea." Stella said.

We got back and got a lecture from Ms. Griselda and Headmistress Faragonda. When we get back to our room I text my sisters.

 **Hey Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.**

 _What Fairy? – Stormy_

 _Hello little sister. – Darcy_

 _What? – Icy_

 **I was just wondering how your day was.**

 _We fought some stupid fairies – Stormy_

 _One Orange hair colored fairy tried to spy on us – Darcy_

 _I Hate that Blonde Fairy! – Icy_

 **Oh.**

 _I am going to bed. Good night Fairy. – Stormy_

 _How was your day sister? – Darcy_

 _Yes what did you do? – Icy_

 **Oh just orientation. Nothing interesting really happened. Also good night Stormy**

 _No new friends – Darcy_

 _Who would want to be friends with the sister of witches? – Icy_

 **I met some people. They are my roommates but I haven't really talked to them.**

 _How many roommate do you have? – Darcy_

 _Good night. I am going to bed – Icy_

 **Five roommates they are each into something different and they seem to get along with each other.**

 _Good night little sister. I will let you sleep. – Darcy_

 **Good Night.**

Damn it! I hate lying to my sisters. I really hate that I had to lie to them about what I did. I just can't tell them what I actually did. I can't tell them that I was there when my new friends fought them in Magix


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day Dance

Chapter Two: The First Day Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for winter who has a dark secret that the Winx don't know but the Trix know it. Also I am writing this in winter's POV. If she texts it will be in bold. Everything else will be normal. The replies to her texts with be in italic and so will be her thoughts.

"Good morning, everyone! As usual, its befalls to me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, of as I prefer to call it… the art of changing…"

Wizgiz pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda.

"… The way you look!" Wizgiz finishes.

We gasp in shock, then applaud.

"Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that!" Wizgiz said in a mix of his voice and Ms. Griselda's voice.

Wizgiz turns back to himself.

"And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise." Wizgiz said.

Wizgiz materializes hand mirrors to everyone.

"Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair." Wizgiz said.

I look at the mirror that appears in front of me and look at my hair. I wonder could I possibly make my hair stay that color so that it wouldn't look like Icy's hair color forever. Well probably not. So I focus on changing my hair color. To my surprise I changed it to a dark blue color with pink in it.

"What the….?" I said confused.

"Well it looks like you were confused about the color you wanted." Professor Wizgiz said laughing at me.

"It will change back right?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes it will just might take a while since it is two different colors." Professor Wizgiz said.

Oh great so I might be stuck with blue and pink hair for a while. I went through the rest of the day with blue and pink hair. Stella was trying to help Bloom to change her hair color and I was waiting for my hair to change back. While I was waiting my sisters text me.

 _Hello Fairy –Stormy_

 _Hello Winter –Icy_

 _Hello sister –Darcy_

 **Hi Icy, Darcy, and Stormy**

 _Why do you say my name last when I text you first?! :( –Stormy_

… _Really Stormy –Icy_

 _How were your classes today? –Darcy_

 **They were fine until I got to Metamorphosis.**

 _Why not good at it? –Stormy_

 _Did the classroom blow up? –Icy_

 _What happened? –Darcy_

 **We were to change the color of our hair and I changed my hair color to dark blue and pink and it is still like that!**

 _Hahahahahahaha –Stormy_

 _Hahahhahaha you have to send a picture of that hahahahahaha –Icy_

 _Dark blue and pink hair sounds um…. Interesting –Darcy said_

I give a small sigh. I go over to the mirror in my room. I take a picture on my phone and opened the texts from my sisters again.

 **(Attachment) There happy?**

 _Hahahahahahahahah –Stormy_

 _Hahahahahahahahahaha –Icy_

 _I am sure it will go back to your actual color soon. –Darcy_

 **I am going to bed**

The next morning we are at breakfast and Ms. Faragonda says that we will be holding a Gala and that Red Fountain will be attending. I can't believe it the guys from Red Fountain here tonight at a dance. Oh well I am also glad that my hair is back to its regular color. We return to our dorm and talk about our dresses. I am wearing a light blue dress that has what looks like ice crystals in them.

"And, of course, I refuse to go unnoticed." Stella said.

Stella shows off her dress to us.

"Well? What do you think?" Stella asked.

"It's gorgeous…" Bloom said.

"Mind you, it wasn't cheap; but look at it! It was calling my from the shop window… "Bu… buy me please"!" Stella said.

"And of course you answered its plea. How very noble of you." Musa said.

"Well I'm bound to make an impression!" Stella said.

"Ha… I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute!" Flora said.

"We might get a chance to meet the guy of our dreams!" I said dreamily.

"Guys? As if I care about that." Tecna said.

"Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva?" Musa asked.

"That's beside the point. You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly." Tecna said.

"Yeah, sure!" Stella said.

"Um, sorry but, do you think they'll let me in dressed like this?" Bloom asked

"Oh Bloom…" Flora said.

"You don't have a dress? No problem! There's a solution to everything, and in this case, it's called SHOPPING!" Stella said.

We get changed and head down to Magix. We go to different stores and Bloom tried on different dresses. Finally we find the one that might be perfect for her. The sad this was that she couldn't afford it. She told the rest of us to go back and she continued her search. We got back to the dorm rooms and changed into our dresses.

I changed into my light blue dress with ice crystals on it. I put on light blue heels to go with it. I also pull my hair up in a ponytail and I put an ice crystal pin in it. Well it looks really amazing I can't believe how good this dress looks. I feel like a princess in this dress. We go to the Ballroom and wait for the Red Fountain guy to get here. I can't wait!

After a while Bloom comes in and finds us. She tells us something that was going on that Witches from Cloud Tower were planning on sabatoging the gifts from Red Fountain. The only witches I know who would do that are my sisters. We quickly do a spell to fix the problem with the eggs before Snake-rats come out of them. I go back into the dance because I really did want to meet some of the guys and not think about my sisters trying to ruin my first school dance.

I talked with a few guys and I did dance with someone it was fun for my first dance. I wonder if we will do this again sometime. When we got back to our dorm that night I was tired and wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't because my sisters sent me a text.

I hate you stupid Fairy! –Icy

 **What did I do?**

Some fairies sabotaged a plan we had and now Icy is stuck with a duck. That is annoying! –Stormy.

 **Zzzzz. Awe ducks are soooooooo cute Zzzzzz.**

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! –Icy

 **I am tired Zzzzzzz.**

Sorry Winter go to sleep. –Darcy

 **Zzzzzzz good night.**

After that message I turn off my phone and go to sleep. I turn it off to make sure that I don't wake up to fifty texts saying wake up you stupid Fairy or why the hell did you say that ducks are cute.


	4. Chapter 3: Voice of Nature

Chapter Three: Nature is Calling and Secret Almost Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for Winter who has a dark secret that the Winx don't know but the Trix know it. Also I am writing this in Winter's POV. If she texts it will be in bold. Everything else will be normal. The replies to her texts with be in italics and so will her thoughts.

Today we were doing a field exercise in the Black Mud Swamp. We are to listen to the voice of Nature and we are not allowed to use magic. This will be so much fun.

"So, as I was saying, today's exercise will be rather difficult." Palladium said.

"Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me!" Francine said.

"Well, we are in a swamp, and it's just a mosquito. It's no big deal." Palladium said.

"But look where it got me!" Francine said.

She lifts one side of her shorts and Professor Palladium nervously backs away shuttering.

"Poor professor. They shouldn't give him such a hard time." Bloom said.

"If he were more confident, he'd get more respect." Stella said.

"It shouldn't matter if he isn't that confident" I said.

"A good fairy should be able to listen to what nature tells us. Today's exercise is designed to put your abilities to the test. You've all been put into groups, so we're ready to begin. You have three hours to get out of Black Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy Wood Forest, without using magic. Remember, listen carefully to the voice of nature, and follow its advice." Palladium said.

We break up into groups and head out into the knee-deep mud.

"This place is… ew… totally disgusting." Stella said.

"I thought mud after it rained was horrible!" I said.

"Oh, yes, dear. All this mud is so very inconvenient." Musa said.

"I don't know if you realize it, but we're knee-deep in what I would refer to as a problematic mud puddle. All right, you guys, take cover! I'll handle it." Tecna said.

Tecna's hands start to glow as she is about to cast a spell.

"No, Tecna, don't! We have to listen to nature. I smell something, what is it?" Bloom said.

"He said listen, not smell." Stella said.

We all sniff the air.

"Smells like…" Stella started.

"Smells like gas! Let's get out of here." Musa said.

We run for cover and then Bloom picks up a stick.

"Let's see…" Bloom said.

Bloom throws the stick and pops a gas bubble. A cloud of gas shoots up, followed by several more bubbles popping and releasing more of the gas.

"It smells worse now!" I said.

"A single spark and we'd have been toast, my friend." Bloom said.

"Oh, yes, we took a big risk!" Flora said.

"Especially you, Tecna. I would've sent you my dressmaker's bill." Stella said.

We couldn't help but laugh at that. We then headed back on our way. After a while we see a Red Fountain ship falling.

"Look! A Red Fountain Aircraft!" Bloom said.

"Let's go see!" Stella said.

"Hurry, they might need help!" Bloom said.

We ran to where the ship went down and see guys.

"You guys okay?" Flora asked.

"Isn't it rather obvious?" River asked.

Musa was looking at Riven with infatuation. When Riven looks at her she giggles.

"We're all safe and sound, thanks." 'Prince Sky' said.

He then spy's a hole in the ship.

"Ooh no! Where's the troll?!" 'Prince Sky' yelled.

"He escaped!" 'Brandon yelled.

"A troll?!" We yelled.

"You were transporting a troll and you guys let him escape?!" Tecna said.

"We didn't let anyone escape. There as an accident. We lost altitude and…" Riven said.

"Mechanical failure!" Timmy said.

"Anyhow, there's nothing to worry about he's handcuffed." Riven said.

While they were talking about what to do and were to go I was trying to figure something out. Why in the world would a troll have been here in the first place? I believed my sisters said something to me about needing a troll. But I don't remember what for and this was before school even started. To make matters worse I can see a small thread of magic that is given off by my sisters being close to where I am. So this has to be there troll!

"Winter, something wrong you just seemed to space out on us." Musa said.

"Nothing's wrong I was just thinking about something." I said.

"That deals with?" Stella asked.

"The differences between me and my sisters. And no I am not getting into that right now." I said.

"Girls come on lets go try to find this Troll." Bloom said calling back to us.

So we go and follow Bloom deeper into the swamp. _This is just soooooooo disgusting._ I hated that we had to do this Voice of Nature thing in the swamp why couldn't we be in the forest for this. Then we came near some plants that looked very strange.

"Don't make any noise. I recognize these plants. They're Quietous Carnivorous, they hate noise." Flora said.

"Really? I find it hard to believe." Stella said.

Then just to tempt fate she had to whistle loudly.

"See? Nothing's happened! Duh Ahh!" Stella screamed.

The plants had grabbed her ankles and hang her upside down. She keeps screaming and I had to cover my ears.

"Shh! Don't move!" Bloom whispers.

Flora did something to calm the plants down. They retreated their vines and released Stella.

"Dear, oh dear, will keep your mouth shut from now on?" Flora said quietly.

All of a sudden we here one of the guys scream.

"HEEELLPP!" Timmy screamed.

"Stop yelling Timmy! I can't think straight!" 'Prince Sky' said.

We arrive where they were tied up at. I shake my head looking at them.

"Ah, there you are!" Stella whispered.

"Keep whispering by all means you would want to upset the digestive process of these plants. Uuurgh!" Riven said.

The plants strangled him even more.

"Keep your voice down you dummy!" Musa whispered.

"Seriously these plants hate noise." I added to what Musa said in a whisper.

Flora calms these plants down like she did earlier and they release the Specialists.

"Everything's okay little plants, you can relax." Flora said.

We all head away from those plants. Apprently Bloom and 'Brandon' where trying to have a private converstation until Stella intrupted them.

"I think we should all look for the troll together at this point. What do you guys say?" Bloom said.

"Well, I'm okay with it." Flora said.

"Fine with me." I said.

"I refuse to team up with fairies." Riven said.

"You're on your own then buddy." 'Prince Sky' said, "And if you find the troll just give us a shout."

"Hmph" Riven said.

We then reach an area and there is a large pool of mud that has small pieces of earth sticking out of it.

"Well looks like there is only one way to get across." I said.

'Prince Sky' jumps on to one of the slabs of earth. Timmy tries but he misses and fell into the mud. Almost all of us laugh; the only one not laughing was Riven.

"First we've got fairies to look after and now we've got clumsy Timmy as well!" Riven said rudely.

'Prince Sky' helps Timmy out of the mud.

"Grr… Riven, you've gone too far!" 'Brandon' siad.

"You're just Prince Sky's yes-man Brandon. Why don't you go clean up his uh… stables?" Riven said.

"You're insulting Riven." 'Brandon' said.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" Riven scoffed.

"You're off the team buddy! Is that clear?" 'Prince Sky' said/

Everyone is glaring at Riven. I am just looking at him trying to figure out what his problem is.

"Alright… Let's go find that troll…" Riven said.

"That one looks good!" Timmy said to Tecna.

"Thank" Tecna said.

Tecna made it on to ta slab. So did Stella and Musa.

"Whoooa..!" Musa and Stella scream.

"I-I know this might sound crazy but I think these clumps of turf a-are moving!" Stella said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Bloom said.

"You can all stop thinking now 'cause these clumps of turf are moving for real." Tecna said.

The muddy pond starts shaking and the clumps move faster.

"WHOOAA!" We all scream as a whorl pool forms.

"Ugh! W-w-what's going?!" Musa asked.

"Well, it's a whorl pool. We've gotta get out of here, now!" 'Prince Sky' explained.

Stella slips and falls backwards and 'Prince Sky' caught her from behind.

"Oh! Thanks Sky…!" Stella said a bit surprised.

"Careful not to fall in the water, okay guy? We get trapped in the whorl pool!" 'Prince Sky said.'

We make it thought back on to solid ground. Although, Riven missed one and ended up in the water.

"Riven!" 'Brandon' called out.

"Gotcha!" Tecna said grabbing Riven's hands to pull him onto the land.

"Hold on Riven!" Tecna said.

"Don't let go off me!" Riven yelled.

The whorl pool starts to pull Riven in and Tecna is dragged in too. Thankfully Timmy grabbed her feet.

"Someone help me! I can't hang on much longer!" Timmy yelled.

Bloom and 'Brandon' go and help Timmy and the pull Tecna and Riven in.

"Come on guys, let's go… We've got a troll to catch… We've lost too much time already…" Riven said.

"Huh?" Timmy and 'Brandon' said looking at each other.

After a while we hear the troll roar.

"Huh?" Riven asked.

We all just look surprised.

"We found him!" 'Prince Sky' said.

"HELP! OOH!" Someone screams.

We all run towards the sound.

"That's Amaryl!" Bloom said with a gasp.

"The fairies of Alfea are in danger!" 'Prince Sky' yelled.

"The girls are trapped! We've got to do something before the troll starts making trouble!" Bloom said.

"We've got to be quick and to the point! Number one: find a way to distract the troll!" 'Prince Sky' said.

"Oh!" We said.

"I hope your plan has a number two!" Stella said.

"Of course! Brandon and Timmy will grab a hold of him, the Riven and I will slip the handcuffs on him. Any complaints?" 'Prince Sky' said.

No one came up with any other idea to get the troll so it was his plan or nothing.

"Alright then, let's do it!" 'Prince Sky' said.

We go and distract this troll. I am not really paying attention because if this troll sees me it might think I am Icy or if it is smart enough it could tell them I am here. I hate dealing with stuff that has to do with my sisters! I was brought out of my thoughts was Amaryl laughing at the guys because they couldn't catch the troll.

Then the guys start arguing so I decide to do something that might make my sisters want to kill me but I have to know why they are here. I sit down and go to trace the connection that I have with my sisters to where they are. Which doesn't take magic when we are in the same place.

"Where is the Troll?!" Stormy yelled.

"Quiet Stormy!" Icy yelled.

"Someone is listening in." Darcy said.

"And by someone you mean the fairy." Stormy said rudely.

"Darcy cut the connection with her right now!" Icy ordered.

"Yes Icy." Darcy said.

Darcy cut the connection between me and them. That connection as never been cut before so for it being cut for the first time because that connection was made by all four of our magic combined and it was made when we were younger it felt like thing hit me really hard and I passed out.

"Hey, Winter are you alright?" I hear Musa ask as I come to.

"Yeah I am fine." I said sitting up.

"Are you sure? You kind of just passed out for no reason." Flora asked.

"Yeah, I am fine it was nothing." I said.

"If you girls are done worry about your friend we have a Troll to catch." Riven said rudely.

I get off the ground and roll my eyes at him. We all then go back to looking for the Troll. We head to the area that I was brought to from my connection earlier.

"And now what do you hear?" 'Brandon' asked.

"It's not a sound, more like a feeling." Bloom said.

"It's something you can't hear with your ears, you feel it inside." Flora said.

"Well then, you think this should be the right path?" 'Prince Sky' asked.

"Relax, I've learned that in these situations Bloom can't be beaten!" Tecna said.

After a bit we stop walking.

"We've reached the end of the road." Bloom said.

"But there's no one here." 'Prince Sky' said.

"I don't know what to say, I sense nothing!" Bloom said.

"The air is colder here than in the rest of the swamp." I said.

"There's negative energy here too." Stella said.

"I feel it too! As if someone cast a spell here!" Tecna said.

"Someone used a spell to make the troll disappear?" 'Prince Sky' asked.

"First they help him escape, then they help him in the swamp and make him disappear!" Musa said.

"But who would want to do something like that?" 'Brandon' asked.

Bloom picks up some feathers.

"What's that in your hand there Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"I'm not sure. I may be wrong but these feathers look familiar. Ring a bell?" Bloom asked.

"Icy's duck!" Musa said

"And what does she have to do with this story?" Flora asked.

"I haven't got a clue but I'd really like to know." Bloom said.

We go back to where the guy's ship is and get a ride back to the class.

"Well if you guys don't mind, we'll stay here and wish you goodbye." 'Brandon' said.

"Don't worry about it, we totally understand!" Bloom said.

The guys leave and we head over to our class.

"I watched you during today's exercise and even though you came in last I'm really satisfied with your work." Palladium said.

"What?!" We siad surprised.

"You've shown courage, initiative and generosity, as well excellent decision making abilities. So in the light of the outcome of this exercise I'd like to say that it was just a test run." Palladium said.

"No fair! We did all that for nothing?!" Amaryl said angry.

"I wouldn't say for nothing Miss Amaryl. Some of you learned a lot today." Palladium said.

When we get back to Alfea we go and take showers to get the mud out of our hair. When we get to our room we stay up just a little bit to talk. Or well for me to get internogated.

"Winter are you alright from what happened while we were in the swamp?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I am fine." I said.

"What happened it's like you were sitting there fine one second and then it looked like something had hit you and you passed out?" Musa asked.

"I have a connection with my sisters." I said.

"You have sisters! Do they go here can we met them?" Stella asked.

"If her sisters went here wouldn't we have met them already?" Tecna asked.

"They don't go here they go somewhere else. And I really don't want to talk about them I am going to bed night." I said.

I went to the room my bed was in and went to sleep. I really didn't want to talk about my sisters and I really don't want them to hate me if they found out that my sisters are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

Chapter Four: Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for Winter who has a dark secret that the Winx don't know but the Trix know it. Also I am writing this in Winter's POV her thoughts will be in italics. If she texts it will be in bold. Everything else will be normal. The replies to her texts with be in underlined.

"Oh, how I hate doing kitchen duties! I just don't get it." Bloom said.

"What is it that you don't get, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"And please don't say it's how they picked us for kitchen duty." I said peeling a potato.

"Why a school for fairies can't use magic to cook dinner?! It doesn't make sense! All you've got to do is wave a magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle your nose a couple of times, and wah-la! Everything is ready without any effort." Bloom said.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh to that. But I jump with Chef comes in and speaks.

"However, home-cooked-a meals taste a lot better and are-a much-a healthier!" Chef said

"Um… Hi, Maestrofordia." Bloom said.

"How's-a this side dish coming along?" Chef asked.

"We're almost finished, sir." Musa said.

Musa handed him the potato that she was peeling.

"These potatoes are too small! Take off less skin! And what about the omelets?! Don't forget to flip them, eh?!" Chef ordered

"Oh! Of course!" Bloom said.

"Cooking is an art, young lady!" Chef said.

"When I graduate from here, I'll eat out every night." Musa said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Now let's see you flip-a these omelets. Come on!" Chef said.

Flora, Tecna, and I flip our omelets and we catch them. Musa flips her omelet, but it takes a little more time for hers to come down, and she barely manages to catch it in time. Somehow Bloom tosses her omelet onto the ceiling fan. We just look at Bloom like really.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it happened!" Bloom said

"Well what are you a-waiting for?! Somebody turn-a off-a the fan!" Chef yelled.

"Uh… I-I'll do it!" Flora said.

She went and flips the switch for the fan. She didn't turn it off her turned to go faster.

"Oh no!" I said.

"Come on down, little omelet! Don't be afraid! Trust me, no one's gonna eat you!" Musa said.

"I said turn it OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!" Chef yelled.

Flora finally turns off the fan and the omelet falls and splatters on to Chef's face.

"Grr…I'll have a-word with the headmistress about granting you a permanent exemption from kitchen duties! Errgg… you young fairies cause more trouble than help! Now I must-a cleanup before dinnertime, so keep an eye on the roast!" He said irritated.

He leaves the kitchen irritated and Flora checks the oven.

"Everything's okay here!" Flora said.

Stella finally comes in to the kitchen.

"Girls! I have some really wild news!" Stella said

"We know. You've managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations, Stella." Tecna said sarcastically.

"Oh, but I have a perfectly valid reason for that, you know! I'm going out tonight! I've got a date! Isn't that exciting?" Stella said.

"Oh, a valid reason indeed…" Bloom said sarcastically.

"I've received an invitation! Guess who from?!" Stella said excitedly.

"Oh, we're just DYING to know…" Musa said sarcastically.

"Prince Sky! Can you believe it?! An invitation to Black Lagoon! Sounds good, huh?" Stella said even more excited.

"Wow!" Flora said.

"Wait Black Lagoon never heard of it." I said.

"Because it's a royal hang out so of course you wouldn't know about it." Stella said.

"A guy who knows you and STILL wants to see you?" Musa said.

"But what am I gonna wear? I'm so confused! Will you help me pick something?" Stella asked.

"Well, okay!" Bloom said.

We all then go to our dorm and into Stella's room.

"Stella, you've got so many clothes!" Bloom said.

"Hmmm… that's the problem… I need something really special, romantic!" Stella said.

Flora picks out a black dress.

"I'd wear this! Pure classic elegance! It's perfect!" Flora said.

"For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz." Stella said.

Tecna takes a look at a weird dress.

"How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could have bought something like that?" Tecna asked.

"I didn't buy it." Stella said.

"Someone GAVE it to you?" Tecna asked.

"I designed it!" Stella said.

"In the dark?" Musa and I asked

Bloom picks out a blue dress.

"I like this!" Bloom said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Stella said

"It is quite beautiful." I said.

"I know right!" Stella said.

"Will Brandon be there, too?" Bloom asked.

"No, Sky gave his servants the night off." Stella said.

"Oh, come on! Brandon is not his servant! He's his assistant! There's a difference!" Bloom said.

"Sorry, Bloom. I was just joking, alright?" Stella said.

"Hmph…" Bloom said.

"You like him, huh?" Stella asked.

"Hey!" Bloom said.

"Yeah. I know, don't tell me, it's none of my business." Stella said.

"Yeah, well you know, you shouldn't have called him that, Stella." Tecna said.

"Musa, could you get that box for me, please?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Musa said.

Musa walks over to the chest, lifts it while struggling.

"Ugh! What's in there?" Musa asked.

"Just a few pieces of jewelry." Stella said.

"A FEW pieces!?" Flora and I said.

"Here! These are perfect! But, uh… the ring is too much." Stella said.

Stella removes the ring.

"Now that's better! Here. Bloom, could you keep this for me, please?" Stella asked.

Stella hands Bloom the ring and Bloom takes it.

"But it's your magic ring!" Bloom said.

"Oh, I won't need it tonight. Hey, who needs a magic scepter when you've got a real prince to protect you?" Stella said.

"I wouldn't trust that guy. Something is not quite right about this date. I smell a rat!" Tecna said.

"Something smells awful…" I said,

"I smell something, too…" Musa said.

Flora, Musa, Tecna, and I panic while in Stella's closet.

"AHH! THE ROAST!" Tecna.

"Oh no, the roast!" Flora said.

We run to the kitchen.

"Hurry up! Quick!" Musa said.

"Come on!" I said.

Flora grabs the extinguisher.

"I'll get the extinguisher!" Flora said.

Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and I barge into the smoky kitchen.

"Uh-oh! What a mess!" Bloom said.

"'Mess' you say? A better word would be 'Disaster'! 'Catastrophe! Calamity! Your unreliability is unforgivable!" Ms. Griselda said.

"Oh no! It's Ms. Griselda!" Musa said.

"Air Roll-ups!" Ms. Griselda said.

Ms. Griselda moves her hands and clears the smoke.

"I'm coming, girls!" Flora said.

"I hope you have a good excuse for all of this…" Ms. Griselda starts.

Flora barges in and trips.

"Here I – auuugh! MM!" Flora said.

Ms. Griselda gasps and gets covered in flame retardant. Musa, Tecna, Bloom, and I try to smother our laughter with our hands as Ms. Griselda whips the flame retardant off with a handkerchief.

"Get back to work immediately! Do you hear me! Dinner must NOT be delayed! Do your BEST, girls!" Ms. Griselda said.

Ms. Griselda leaves in a huff.

"… Bread and cheese okat with you guys? Hmm?" Bloom said.

We finally get back to our dorm.

"Anyway, I wanna go out, too. With or without a date." Musa said.

"If anyone needs me I am going to sit out on the balcony." I said.

I go out to the balcony and I take out my phone and text my sisters since it has been awhile since I last spoke with them.

 **Hey Icy Darcy and Stormy.**

 _What do you want fairy? – Stormy_

 _To tell us that you got us in trouble? – Icy_

 _What is it little sister? – Darcy_

 **What no I am not why do you say that?**

 _You were there when we were in the Swamp! – Stormy_

 _You know the troll is ours the troll thought you were me when it saw you with those Fairies! – Icy_

 _They are your friends and roommates aren't they? – Darcy_

 **Yes I know the troll was yours but I haven't told anyone about that! Also should it matter if I made friends with my roommates? They don't really know much about me though. They don't even know that you are my sisters!**

 _I don't believe you! – Stormy_

 _Yes it does matters! – Icy_

 _If you were lying I would know because you are a horrible liar. But right now I wish you were lying for once. – Darcy_

 **What!?**

 _I thought family came first not you being a stupid fairy who is ashamed of who she is. – Stormy_

 _You were supposed to be a witch like us! – Icy_

 _You are what you are born to be but you were born in to a witch family. You are were you belong but you need to think about what comes first. Your loyalty to family or your new friends. Now good night Winter. – Darcy_

I am dumbfounded by what my sisters just said to me. I don't know what to do or if I can even tell my friends what happened I leave the dorm room to go talk to Ms. Faragonda. I know the girls are wondering why I didn't talk to them or tell them what was wrong when they asked me about it. I get to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Is there something you need Winter?" she asked

"Yes ma'am I am kind of conflicted about something." I said.

"About your sisters being witches and betraying them and your new friends trust?" She asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"I know a lot dear." She said

"What should I do thought?" I asked.

"You will figure it out child. Tell your friends before someone else tells them though." She siad.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." I said.

"Your welcome now go and get some sleep." She siad.

I go back to the dorm and I go to bed. Although all of us are woken up by Stella yelling.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flora asked

"I… don't know." Bloom said.

"Should we check it out?" I asked.

We leave our part of the room. Tecna and Musa come out of there room and we go to check out what was going on in Stella's room.

"Stella? Is everything okay? Stella!" Bloom said.

Stella's door opens. No that's not Stella I can see a thin line of magic that deals with the connection when one of them is not that far from me. I know for sure that it is Darcy since she is the best at impersonating people with her illusions.

"Ah-hah. Oh! Hah-hah, hi! What's up?" Stella asked

"Stella, what's with all the noise? And at this hour? It's not even time to get up yet." Tecna said.

"Uuuhh… Bag… uhhh… fell down! Everything's alright; go back to sleep." Stella said.

"Uh! What's the point? The alarm is about to go off anyway." Bloom said.

"What time did you get in last night? We didn't hear you come in!" Flora asked.

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you up." Stella said.

Darcy really needs to work on trying to act like an in love fairy. Sad that this is fooling everyone else but it isn't fooling me. I just don't think they would believe me if I said that wasn't Stella even though she isn't acting like how Stella would be.

"So how did it go? Come on! We want the details!" Bloom said.

"We should leave _Stella_ be." I said making it known to only Darcy that I knew it was her.

"Oh! But there's nothing to tell." 'Stella' said.

"And you want us to believe that? Come on, come on, come on!" Bloom said.

"I said 'Nothing' happened! Okay?! So go mind your own business!" Stella said.

"Stella…" Bloom said.

"Who does she think she is?!" Musa said.

"No Musa, leave her alone. She'll get over it.

After that take with 'Stella' we get ready to go to class. So we get to class and we are to turn our heads into Pumpkins. It felt kind of weird actually.

"You girls look marvelous. Now, let's get your normal heads back. Focus and repeat after me. Decapadunkin!" Wizgiz said.

"Decapadunkin!" We repeated.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Bloom said.

"That felt kind of weird." I said.

"Uh! Professor Wizgiz! It didn't work! What do I do? What do I do?" Spica yelled alarmed.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Spica. All this means that you're thinking too hard about the pumpkin still." Wizgiz said.

"I can't help it! What do I do?! Get my head back!" Spica yelled.

"You need a good scare. Let's see." Wizgiz said pulling a mouse that roars out of his pocket.

"Ahh! Get it away!" Spica screams as her head turns about to normal.

"In a case like this, a good scare is the best cure! Thank you Phil!" Wizgiz said to the mouse.

"No problem Wizzy!" The mouse said.

The bell rang for class to end.

"For our first full body transformation tomorrow, we'll keep it simple and easy. You'll be transforming into slugs." Wizgiz said.

"EWWWW!" Everyone said.

"Did you notice? Our little Princess didn't even bother to come to class!" Musa said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Flora said

"Maybe something happened to her and she doesn't wanna tell us." Tecna said.

"But I thought we were her friends!" Flora said.

"I'll try again with Stella. You guys wait for me here, okay?" Bloom said.

Bloom walks off.

"Good luck girl, huh." Musa said.

"Flora is right, I thought we were all friends. And friends forgive one another, I'm sure Stella will have a good explanation for her wacky behavior this morning. At least I hope so." Bloom said.

"Hey I will come with you." I said following Bloom.

We got to the room and we were looking for Stella. We checked everywhere and when we got to Tecna and Musa's room the door shuts behind us.

"Well welcome to the party, girls." 'Stella' said.

"Huh." Bloom said confused, "Hey we, we were uh worried about you Stella."

"Really? How sweet. Now I'm looking for something and I need your help. What's wrong?" 'Stella' asked.

"Nothing! Just chill out!" Bloom said.

"That could be arranged." I whispered to Bloom.

"She is our friend we don't fight friends." Bloom whispered to me.

"Bloom, I'm not in the mood!" 'Stella' yelled.

Next thing I know a chair with black magic around it is thrown at me.

When I wake up I am in the nurses' office and I am allowed to go back to the dorm room. I seriously had no clue about what happened. When I get there the girls were cleaning up the room and where trying to figure out how to get Stella's ring back from my sisters.

"Hi guys." I said quietly.

"Oh hey, so you are good now." Bloom said.

"Even though I didn't do it I am sorry for putting you in danger Winter." Stella said.

"It wasn't your fault and I know whose fault it already." I said.

"Wait how do you know we didn't even tell you who it was." Tecna said.

"I want to know that if I tell you girls something you won't hate me afterwards." I asked.

"Why would be hate you?" Musa and Flora asked.

"So you are hiding something from us!" Tecna said suspiciously.

"Let's hear her out before accusing her of something Tecna." Bloom said.

"That connection I told you about last week with my sister's that I have. When I said that they go to another school is because they do. They go to Cloud Tower..." I started.

"Wait your sisters are Witches!" Stella said.

"Yes, and I wish they weren't but they are. And they are the ones that now have Stella's ring." I said.

"Your sisters are Icy, Stormy, and Darcy!" They all yelled.

"Yes but I never knew what they were planning or anything." I said.

"You are lying you knew about what they were doing!" Tecna yelled.

"If I knew would I have let Stella go out?" I asked.

"No you wouldn't have because you're our friend." Stella said.

"So in the swamp you knew they were there but you didn't know what to do." Musa said.

"You had the conflict of telling us and betraying your sisters or not saying anything and hope they weren't there still to tell everyone." Flora said.

"You know we all have secrets that we don't want others to know. So it isn't actually all that surprising that you had a secret like that." Bloom said.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Maybe a little mad that you didn't tell us before but don't hate you." Tecna said.

It felt good to tell them that and for them to not hate me at all. After that I was glad that I didn't have to worry about my sisters at some point telling everyone and then they hate me for life. Then my sisters send me a text while we were still talking.

Good evening Fairy – Stormy

Good evening Winter – Icy

Good evening little sister – Darcy

 **What do you girls want?**

Are we not allowed to talk to our sister? – Icy

I don't want to talk to you anyway. – Stormy

Now you have a change of attitude towards us why is that Winter? – Darcy

 **You hurt my friend and really Darcy you knocked me out earlier just for helping my friend. I don't care if you think that is betraying family but you betrayed me first by attacking my friends when you said you wouldn't.**

You told them didn't you? If you did you are no longer our sister you stupid fairy. – Icy

Thought I was helping you to stay out of what was going on but guess not little fairy. Since they are your friends and when you are with them we won't go easy on you now. – Darcy

So take this as a sign of war Fairy! – Stormy

 **Sibling rivalry never hurt anyone Stormy. Also Darcy I don't care if you try to kill me but I will fight with my friends against you. Oh Icy remember I am the Fairy of Ice so your attacks will not do anything to me.**

"You go Winter! You just told those Trix off." Stella said.

"I will never hear the end of that from them now." I said.

"Who cares if they really didn't want you to make friends then they aren't really good sisters." Musa said.

"You have us here so wouldn't we be like your sisters?" Flora asked.

"Well sisters who aren't evil anyway." Bloom said.

"You guys are way better than my sisters." I said.

We apparently stayed up laughing and talking for a while longer before going to bed. I was just glad to know that I had friends who didn't hate me and who were better sisters than my own sisters.


	6. Authors note For Updates

Hello my wonderful readers!

So this is here for you to know something.

This is not a chapter at all its a notice.

I am actually going to go and update the chapters before and also updating my character page for Winter only because I have a different look that I like for her. I am going to update that other chapters because I have noticed some lovely mistakes that are annoying me. And have probably annoyed you all has well.

So please deal with me during the updating of the chapters before. I promise you when I am done with that a new chapter will come.

Thank you for reading my story!

Hope you like the updates!


	7. Author Note

I know I haven't updates in a while.

I have been well trying to figure out what to do and it does take forever if your mind is blank.

Also Yes I am still working on updating chapters and also fixing some stories.

Please understand I was in school as well and that took up most of my time.


	8. Guess What

So Updates finally done. Sorry it took so long. the next actual chapter will soon be up. Also don't get mad at me because I really have been busy. So it may take awhile for Chapter 5 aka sixth episode from season 1. So please just give me a bit to write it. Just thought you would like to know updates are finally done.


	9. Chapter 5: Break into Cloud Tower

Chapter 5: Break into Cloud Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for Winter who has a dark secret that the Winx don't know but the Trix know it. Also I am writing this in Winter's POV her thoughts will be in italics. If she texts it will be in bold. Everything else will be normal. The replies to her texts with be in underlined.

"The Sword of Power. Part of the lineal right of the Princess of the Sun and Moon of Solaria! That means it belongs to you!" Bloom said pointing at Stella.

"Of course it does! I could tell you that myself. The sword ring had been in my family well forever!" Stella said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't tell us why Winter's evil sisters are so eager to have it." Bloom said.

"Hey I thought my name was to be left out of anything that deals with them!" I said.

"Sorry!" Bloom said.

"Well, it isn't an important valuable object." Flora said.

"The Trix aren't common criminals. There's got be something else to it!" Stella said.

"Uh, excuse me! I must've missed something. Who are the Trix?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, well that's the nickname we gave our three favorite witches." Musa said.

"And it's a lot better than saying 'Winter's evil sisters'." I said.

"Anyhow, I discovered other very interesting things about your ring in that book that I found in the library. According to the legend, the sword of Solaria was created a long time ago, nobody remembers when. It was sculpted out of a stone immersed in a Spring of Light. Which still flows today, and is only one of the many gifts offered by the Great Sacred Fire." Bloom said.

"Woah! And I thought the history of Solaria was ultra-boring!" Stella said.

We all just laughed at Stella's comment.

"Ah, what's the Sacred Fire exactly?" Tecna asked.

"Excellent question, Miss Tecna. Very pleased you should ask." Bloom said mimicking Ms. Griselda.

"Hey, you sound just like Griselda!" Flora said.

We all end up laughing again.

"Listen to this, the enchanted universe of the Magical Dimension as we know it was created eons ago by the mythical Dragon who sparked the Sacred Fire." Bloom said.

We leave our dorm and walk around Alfea.

"Hmm, did the Dragon exist for real or is it simply a mystical symbol?" Flora asked.

"I think it would be cool if the Dragon did exist." I said.

"Well, I think represents an idea. You know, the embodiment of good versus evil." Tecna said.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Uh, could you repeat that in English?" Bloom asked.

"Um. I think Tecna meant like a balance thing." I said.

"Stella, you must know the story." Musa said.

"Uh, well, ancient history is not my strong point…" Stella said.

"Oh, of course! A princess has different priorities." Flora said.

"Yeah! Shopping for instance." Stella said.

We all just laugh at Stella's comment.

"I'd like to know more about this dragon. I think I'll go back to the library. There's still too many questions left unanswered." Bloom said.

"Alright, see you Bloom!" We all said.

After a bit I headed back to our room while the others are talking about clothes I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. I was also trying to figure out how I could possibly get Stella's ring back without having to try to set foot in Cloud Tower. Since I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to set foot there with me and Icy looking so much alike. Oh I so hope it is not said to go into Cloud Tower! After a while everyone else comes back to the room.

"You know, I just wanna get my ring back." Stella said,

"Yeah and I think we should be the ones to attack!" Tecna said.

"Tecna, we're not soldiers! How can we overpower Icy, Darcy and Stormy?" Flora asked.

"By taking them by surprise! This time, we will go to their house." Bloom said.

"Yes, right into the lion's den! …But, uh, are you guys really sure that's the right thing to do?" Stella asked.

"I sure don't!" I said.

"Aw, relax! We'll come up with a full proof plan, you'll see!" Tecna said.

"Winter, you are the only one who said they don't think this is a good idea. Why is that?" Musa asked.

"Because the Trix are my sister's and I look like Icy!" I said.

"Winter, you are the only one who could tell us that we are in the right spot to find their room." Flora said.

"That maybe so but if they are there they will know that I am there and they will know that I was there if they aren't there. I still see part of the connection from when Darcy was here!" I said.

"Winter, please you can help us a lot if you went with us." Bloom said.

"Come on, Winter it will be a chance to get back at your sisters for what they did to Stella." Tecna said.

"Fine I will come." I said reluctantly.

"Alright! Remember the tunnels under the school that we discovered awhile back? Let's use them to get to Cloud Tower! Tonight, when the whole of Alfea's fast asleep the Winx will go into action." Bloom said.

We are walking through the tunnels with a flashlight in hand.

"Um, are you sure this is the right way?" Flora asked.

"Trust me, Flora, we'll arrive directly under Cloud Tower castle!" Bloom said.

"Also if you don't believe that I can tell we are going the right way due to the connection of my sisters having come through here before." I said annoyed.

"You know you don't have to be so annoyed." Stella said.

"I wouldn't be annoyed if I wasn't going somewhere that I have no place in being there plus I look like Icy!" I said.

"Look its' too late to turn back now." Bloom said.

We finally make it to Cloud Tower and I really don't like this.

"Wow, you two were right." Flora said.

"The underground entrance…" Tecna said.

"To Cloud Tower!" Musa said.

We look at the staircases.

"Now what do we do?" Flora asked.

"Which way Winter?" Bloom asked.

Before I could answer we hear Icy scream in the distance.

"Knut!" Icy yelled.

"That way!" I whispered

Bloom had also pointed in the direction that Icy's scream was heard.

"You guys ready?" Bloom whispered.

We then hear Knut in the distance.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Knut said.

"This way, come on!" Bloom whispered.

We ran up the stairs and then finally got to their room. I am so dead when they find out that I was here.

"This must be the room of our three buddies." Bloom said.

Musa holds her nose.

"Yeah and my nose tells me that the ogre lives here too!" Musa said.

"Lets' get busy, Stella's ring could be anywhere around here." Flora said.

"And you know the witches could come back anytime soon." Tecna said.

We are looking around and I apparently was near Darcy's bed and just found a picture of all four of us when we were younger. I was surprised to see that Darcy had it with her here. No one else noticed the picture and I was glad about that. After a bit they found the ring.

"So, can we go now?" Tecna asked.

"Please?" I asked.

Tecna and Musa walked over to a mirror-like door. Tecna had tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hm." Musa said.

"Either the lock is broken or there's a safety mechanism." Tecna said.

Bloom opens the door leading to the hallway and pokes her head out.

"There must be another way out." Bloom said.

We follow the hallway looking for a way out. Bloom stops in front of a door.

"There's something behind this door… I can just feel it, it's not a way out it's something completely different!" Bloom said.

"This is not the time to listen to your sixth sense, we've got to get out of here!" Tecna said.

"We will get in more trouble if we stay longer!" I said.

"Just a minute! It could be something important." Bloom said.

Bloom entered the room. So we ended up following her in the room and what we saw was amazing.

"Wow!" We all said.

"What a strange place!" Flora said.

"It's the archives, who knows what's in these books!" Bloom said.

Bloom takes a book off one of the shelves, and places it on a podium.

"Lets see!" Bloom said.

As Bloom opens the book bright lights flash.

"Ahh!" Bloom, Flora and Musa said.

"Seriously who traps books?!" I asked.

"Oh!" Bloom said.

Bloom looks and the book after the light passed. We each are looking at the books to see what we could find. I was wondering if there was a book on me and my sisters.

"This one's about a fairy: Eleanor Dellarushfur." Flora said.

"This one's about a witch by the name of Adagale, huuh… and that gives me goosebumbs!" Musa said.

"Can you imagine? The history of every witch and fairy that ever existed, all in here!" Bloom said.

"It's fascinating Bloom but um, what do you say we get out of here?" Tecna said.

"I am with Tecna here?" I said.

"Oh please, pretty please just one more minute! If there's a book about me somewhere in her I could find out more about myself and my powers!" Bloom siad.

"Uhh, okay. But let's do this quick!" Tecna said.

Bloom starts walking around the shelves.

"The book would probably look kind of new, maybe even have a colored cover." Bloom said.

Bloom finds a book with her name on it.

"Well, well, well!" Bloom said

As Bloom goes to open the book Tecna places her hand on the cover.

"Maybe, you shouldn't read it. Think about it, what if the book contains your future?" Tecna said.

"So? What's the problem? I'd give my right arm to find out about my future, you know?" Stella said.

"What the future has in store for us is not always pleasant, if I were you, I wouldn't do it." Tecna said.

Tecna takes her hand off the book.

"But, it's your choice." Tecna said.

"Hey, I just want to find out about my powers Tecna, nothing more. I just need to know where they come from. Just a quick peek…." Bloom said.

Bloom, reaches for the book shaking. Just then the book entangles her arm.

"Ahh! Ugh! Uh!" Bloom screams.

Bloom frees herself and then the book starts laughing.

"Th-the book!" Bloom said.

Musa grabs Bloom's shoulders.

"Bloom, that book doesn't wanna to be read! Let's get outta here! C'mon!" Musa said

Musa pulls Bloom out the room. As we all head to the door the door just disappears.

"What the…" I said.

"Woah!" Tecna said

Tecna touches the wall.

"I don't wanna sound like a pessimist but um, I think we're in trouble?" Tecna said.

"We've got to find a solution and right away!" Bloom said.

"No really!" I said.

Tecna steps back with her hands clasp together and her index fingers pointing upward. She then starts gathering energy to the tips of her fingers.

"Let's try a little… Tecna power." She said.

She shot a green beam at the door. Nothing happened but smoke coming from the door.

"Not even a scratch!" Stella said.

"This is not good." I said.

Bloom and Flora gasps.

"Hmph" Tecna said.

"Now, what?" Musa said.

"Power convergence." Tecna said.

"She's right! Bloom, Magic Winx!" Blooms said.

We all transform into our Winx forms.

"Everybody ready? All together!" Bloom said.

We face the door and gather energy into our hands. We all blast the door together and it explodes. We don't waste any time and get out of there. We run down a hallway. After a while we stop to catch our breath.

"There doesn't seem to be a way out of this place!" Flora said.

"Please don't say that." I said.

Tecna was looking around.

"We've never been through this tunnel before, it's not the one we came from." Tecna said.

"How can you tell? They all look the same!" Stella said.

"I've a photographic memory, I notice details." Tecna said.

"Please guys, tell me we're not completely lost!" Bloom said.

"I wouldn't say completely lost but I would say lost in a maze." I said.

"Um…" Tecna said.

"Mmmh…" Bloom said.

We then start to hear footsteps coming towards up. The footsteps we heard came from Giant Spiders!

"Giant spider!" Musa said.

"Hate spider!" I said.

"They're everywhere!" Bloom said.

"Not helping!" I said.

"Okay, what's the plan now?" Musa asked.

The spiders come closer to us.

"I-I mean… these things don't look too friendly!" Musa said.

"We have to create a protective shield like a force field." Bloom said.

We kneeled down and created a force field. The spiders try to breach the barrier but they get burned and fall onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Bloom said.

"Oh joy…" I said.

The spiders regenerated themselves and this time, successfully breach the barrier.

"They breached in our barrier! We've got to do something, quick!" Bloom said.

"Well, I've got an idea!" Flora said.

Flora winks, and flutters her wings.

"Ready? Follow me!" Flora said.

She flies upward and we follow her.

"Got any bug spray?" Stella asked.

"No need for that Stella, we'll just use the spiders' natural enemy!" Flora said laughing.

Flora blows some magic dust onto the ground and a creature appears.

"Here you! A beautiful spider eater!" Flora said.

The spider eater started to eat the spiders.

"Goodness, Professor Palladium's lessons are good for something after all!" Stella said.

"Wow!" Musa said.

"Thank you Flora!" I said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Flora said.

Okay so yeah one thing I rarely tell people is that I am afraid of spiders and well the other being that my sisters are witches. From the Ice Kingdom never dealt with spiders until I left with my sisters and yeah spiders not fun they are just really creepy. So I went back home while my sisters didn't, and that was just to get away from spiders. For a while the spider eater continued to munch on the spiders and then disappeared.

"You know what? Something tells me we're not out of the woods yet!" Bloom said.

We returned to the ground.

"Bloom's right! That was too easy!" Tecna said.

"I didn't think anything would be easy at Cloud Tower from what Darcy would tell me." I said.

"Hey, let's not sell ourselves short. We simply dealt with the problem efficiently!" Stella said laughing.

The spider residue started to gather together. Musa cleared her throat to get Stella's attention as she was laughing.

"Stella, not to rain on your parade but maybe it's time to go!" Musa said.

We start running when the spider residue became a monster.

"Hurry! This way!" Tecna said

The monster was chasing after us.

"Come on, let's fly out of here! Ready, set, go!" Bloom said.

We start to fly.

"How do we get outta here?" Musa said.

"Let's try this way!" Stella said.

"Watch out!" Bloom said.

"Huh-AHH!" Stella said.

"It's a dead end!" Bloom said.

"Grand…" I said.

"What should we do?!" Stella said.

"We have no choice as to take him on!" Tecna said.

We land and face the monster, preparing for a fight. We wait for the monster to get closer.

"Strike!" Bloom said.

We blast the monster with all we have. We manage to destroy the monster and before it explodes Tecna puts up her shield for all of us to hide behind. Stella, finds a door and points at it.

"We have a problem!" Stella said.

Tecna rams into the door and opens it.

"Not anymore!" Stella said.

We go into the room and gasps at the sight of it.

"Where are we?" Musa asked.

"I've heard of rooms like this but I'd never thought they'd really existed. Witches are very messy creatures. Instead of organizing their library, cataloging their stuff, they just tuck everything away like that." Stella said.

"What an eerie silence…I have a bad feeling. Huh? Uh! Ah!" Musa said,

Musa looked at the floor and pointed at a bug in panic.

"A beecomb Monster!" Musa said.

Stella jumps in front of Musa.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it! Sun shower!" Stella said.

Stella emits a bright light that set the room on fire. She coughs because of the smoke but the bug was exterminated.

"But, where did it go?" Stella asked.

She coughs as she sees the dying bug.

"Oh! There it is!" Stella said.

She laughed at her success.

"Nipped in the bud!" Stella said as the fire becomes stronger.

"Oh my goodness! The fire rose!" Stella said.

"Thanks a lot, Stella!" Musa said glaring at Stella.

"Huh!" Stella said.

The fire surrounds us. Flora and I started coughing.

"The smoke is so thick I can't breathe!" Flora said.

"The flames are blocking the door, we're trapped again!" Tecna said.

"I really should have stayed behind now." I said.

Bloom starts walking farther into the room.

"Bloom, what's going on? What are you doing?" Stella asked.

We all turned our attention to Bloom as she walked over to a wall and see the flames part to reveals a round metal door. When Bloom touches the door it opened. We all go over to Bloom.

"Oh wow! Way to go girl!" Stella said.

Stella hit Bloom on the back.

"Huh? What? What just happened?" Bloom asked.

"Never mind, we'll discuss this later. Fore not let's get outta here!" Musa said.

The fire was getting closer to us. Bloom jumps through the hole and then we follow after her. After a while we all end up piled on top of each other in the tunnel. We get up off of each other and start walking back to Alfea.

"Alright, how'd you pull that off?" Tecna asked.

"I heard this voice in my head, it was telling me how to get to safety. It was a sweet, kind voice that spoke to me through the flames." Bloom said with a sigh.

"Well, whatever it was it got us out of a hotspot that's for sure!" Stella said laughing at her joke.

"Ha-ha, Stella you're so funny! I just bust a gut." Tecna said sarcastic.

Musa gags at the lame joke. Stella touched her ring that we just risked our lives to get.

"Hey, our plan worked! The witches don't have my sword ring anymore! The Winx have got the power!" Stella said.

We finally reached Alfea and we were walking down the hallway exhausted.

"Phew, I can't wait to get some rest!" Flora said.

"I can't either" I said.

"You can say that again! I'm so tired I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school today." Bloom said.

"Yeah, it's time to cash in a sleep day!" Musa said.

We were laughing but then were cut short as we hear Miss Griselda clear her throat.

"Obviously, you enjoy breaking the rules. You are in big trouble young ladies!" Miss Griselda said.

Miss Griselda then leads us to Miss Faragonda's office. We were standing in front of Miss Faragonda.

"This morning, I received a message from Professor Griffin, the headwitchress at Cloud Tower. My colleague was furious! She tells me that you broke into her school last night, is that true?" Miss Faragonda asked.

We just lower our heads in disgrace.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my institution! Now, what have you got to say for yourselves?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"We really s-" Bloom was cut off by Miss Griselda.

"Ma'am, if I may? Whatever their reason is for doing what they did their punishment should be exemplary." Miss Griselda said.

"What do you mean?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Seeing as these students went out without permission, I suggest they'd be grounded and their magic powers revoked until such date as you deem adequate." Miss Griselda said.

"But, ma'am you wouldn't do that would you?" Stella asked.

"Wouldn't I? There are very few things I wouldn't do!" Miss Faragonda said.

Miss Faragonda spread her arms and green swirls of energy surrounds us.

"And revoking your powers is NOT one of them!" Miss Faragonda said.

We end up stripped of our powers. We are dismissed and head back to our room.

"I think we should just lay down and veg out for awhile." Stella said.

"Maybe if you hadn't challenged Miss Faragonda she'd gone easier on us." Flora said.

"I don't think that would've changed anything, really. I'm sure she knows exactly what happened last night." Tecna said.

"She must think we're very naïve for being taken in by that trick with Bloom's book. But how were we to know that it was a trap?" Musa asked.

"And now, we are totally powerless! For me, it's not so bad, I've lived my life without powers. We've got to get them back! This is the only way we can solve this mystery!" Bloom said.

"Oh just saying, almost everything is a trap at Cloud Tower." I said.

"How do you know?" Stella asked.

"Hello, three witch sisters!" I said.

"Oh right! Why would they tell you that there are lots of traps there?" Stella asked.

"Lets see when we were still close they would tell me about school when they first started." I said.

"Oh." Stella said.

After a bit we all go to our beds and go to sleep since we needed it after the night we had.


End file.
